Rapunzel
}= link=File:Rapunzel KHIII.png |Size=300x450px |Description=''Rapunzel soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=ラプンツェル |romaji=Rapuntseru |engels=Rapunzel |en=Rapunzel |de=Rapunzel |fr=Raiponce |es=Rapunzel |it= |pt= |nl= |fi=Tähkäpää |type=Somebody |java=Shōko Nakagawa |enva=Mandy Moore |envan= |enva2=Delaney Rose Stein |enva2n=(kind) |role=Allies |charworld1=Kingdom of Corona |origin=Tangled |torigin=Tangled (2010) |company=Disney |game1=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = }} Rapunzel (in afrikaans: Raponsie) is 'n karakter uit die Koninkryk van Corona wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Sy het sy oorsprong in die Disney-film, . Sy woon saam met Moeder Gothel en Pascal in 'n afgesonderde toring. Verskyning Rapunzel is 'n jong vrou met baie ekstreme lang blonde hare en groen oë. Sy dra 'n pienk-pers rok met wit moue, en is kaalvoet. Terwyl sy in die stad Corona is, is haar hare gevlochten met blomme. Nadat Flynn haar hare afgesny het, word dit skouerlengte en bruin. Persoonlikheid Raponsie is 'n soort en nuuskierige jong vrou. As gevolg van haar beskutte leefstyl kom sy dikwels as sosiaal ongemaklik voor. Maar hulle introvert persoonlikheid was van korte duur, as inmenging Flynn se daartoe gelei dat hulle meer dink aan die res van die wêreld, en sy het besluit om die toring te verlaat om die drywende ligte in die koninkryk te sien. Raponsie is medelydend, vriendelik en borrelend, maar kan so naïef en onbeslisend gesien word, bv as sy 'n oorlog met haarself het nadat sy uit haar toring ontsnap het, sonder die kennis en toestemming van Moeder Gothel. Toe Sora, Donald en Goofy verskyn het, is Raponsie aanvanklik baie skepties oor hulle, maar sy word dadelik opgewarm. Sy is bang as 'n perdeblomme Heartless haar skrik, maar besluit gou om dit langs Sora en die partytjie te betwis, en probeer later om te veg wanneer 'n Reapers aanval. Storielyn Voor Kingdom Hearts III Toe Raponsie 'n baba was, het Mother Gothel haar van haar regte ouers ontvoer toe sy agtergekom het haar hare het die vermoë om te genees. Gothel het toe Raponsie as haar eie dogter in 'n toring opgewek en haar van die res van die wêreld weggesteek deur haar gevare te waarsku, om haar mistieke hare uit te buit om haarself ewig jonk te hou. Deur die jare heen, sou Raponsie kyk na die drywende lanterns wat op haar verjaarsdag verskyn en begin verlang om hulle persoonlik te sien. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Raponsie kruis paaie met 'n misdadiger genaamd Flynn Rider op haar verjaarsdag. Sy uitgedaag hom om haar te help om die vlieënde lanterns wat op geheimsinnige wyse kom elke jaar op haar verjaarsdag sien. Nadat sy haar toring verlaat het, ontmoet sy Sora, Donald en Goofy. Sy is verward deur die aard van die buitewêreld. Dieper in die bos, is die groep deur 'n groep moeilike Nobodies aanval word, wat veroorsaak dat Raponsie en Flynn vlug. Op 'n stadium, wanneer Flynn 'n oomblik weg is, word Rapunzel deur Moeder Gothel gevind, en sy gee haar die tiara wat Flynn gesteel het om hulle te ver skei.Kingdom Hearts III, Gummiphone, storie, Koninkryk van Corona: "Dit was ook Moeder Gothel wat Raponsie die tiara gebring het in 'n poging om haar en Eugene uitmekaar te ry." Raponsie en Flynn word uiteindelik herenig met Sora, Donald en Goofy wat ook Maximus vind en hom saamneem. Die groep maak dit uiteindelik in Corona, waar Raponsie 'n dans met die dorpsmense begin. Snags is Raponsie en Flynn gereed om die lanterns te kyk. Hoewel Rapunzel bekommerd is, sal dit nie soos haar verbeelding wees nie. Flynn vertel haar dat sy in elk geval 'n nuwe droom kan kry. Rapunzel en Flynn het 'n lekker tyd om na die lanterns te kyk. Na die vertoning verlaat hy egter met sy kroon op 'n boot. Marluxia vertel Raponsie sy hoort nie met Flynn en dagvaarding Nobodies, skrikwekkend haar genoeg om haar te laat weghardloop. Raponsie besef dat Moeder Gothel haar aanval met 'n houtblok en hulle verdwyn. Die twee keer dan terug na die toring. By die toring besef Raponsie sy is die verlore prinses van Corona en konfronteer Moeder Gothel. In 'n argument besef Raponsie dat Flynn op die punt staan om vir sy misdade opgehang te word. Flynn ontsnap sy doodsvonnis en keer terug na die toring, waar hy Raponsie bevind, wat bind en gags is deur Moeder Gothel en sy steek hom. Raponsie vertel Gothel dat as sy haar toelaat om Flynn met die krag van haar hare te genees, sal Raponsie enigiets Gothel eise doen en haar vryheid vir die res van haar lewe, wat Gothel aanvaar, opoffer. Gothel aanvaar, en terwyl Raponsie probeer om Flynn te help, vertel hy haar dat as Raponsie hom genees, sal sy sterf. Hy kap haar hare af met 'n spieëls splinter, wat veroorsaak dat haar blonde hare donkerkop word en sy genesende eienskappe verwyder en Gothel laat sterf. Raponsie hou Flynn terwyl hy sterf en hulle openbaar aan mekaar dat hul nuwe droom is dat hulle saam moes wees. Raponsie huil as Flynn sterf, hoewel haar trane haar oorblywende krag veroorsaak het om Flynn te laat herleef. Raponsie verlaat die toring met Flynn en sy lig almal in dat sy huis toe gaan om by haar werklike familie te wees. Dit word ook bekend gemaak Flynn het besluit om sy oorspronklike naam Eugene te gebruik. 'N geruime tyd later na Xehanort se nederlaag Raponsie en Eugene homself omhels in die stad van Corona. Vermoëns Raponsie gebruik haar hare in 'n geveg om te swaai en vyande te veg. Sy improviseer deur haar hare te slaan teen boomtakke en om te draai om skade aan nabygeleë vyande te veroorsaak. Sy kan ook haar hare hou en woedend ronddraai om skade in 'n wye gebied te hanteer. Raponsie kan haar hare gebruik as 'n sweep om maklik afgeleë Heartless skade te voeg. Haar hare is sterk genoeg om as 'n tou te gebruik, aangesien sy en Sora saam van een heuwel na 'n ander kan swaai. Na die voltooiing van die Koninkryk van Corona sal Rapunzel nie meer 'n partytjie lid wees tydens daaropvolgende besoeke nie. Gallery File:Rapunzel and Sora.png|Rapunzel dans met Sora. File:Rapunzel (cutscene).png|Rapunzel in Kingdom Hearts III File:Rapunzel met gevlegte hare KHIII.png|Rapunzel met gevlegte hare Oorsprong Rapunzel verskyn eers in die Disney-animasiefilm Tangled in 2010, uitgespreek deur Mandy Moore, geïnspireer deur die protagonis van die oorspronklike Brothers Grimm-sprokie. Rapunzel is in Tangled die verlore prinses van Corona, wat as 'n baba van haar ouers, Queen Arianna en King Frederic, ontvoer is deur 'n gulsige vrou genaamd Moeder Gothel, wat poog om die magiese kragte van Rapunzel se hare te gebruik om so lank as moontlik te lewe. Rapunzel is agtien jaar lank in 'n afgesonderde toring vasgelê met haar troeteldier-kameleon Pascal wat haar vriendskap het. Sy het 'n sterk begeerte om die buitewêreld te verken, maar Gothel probeer hierdie begeerte beëindig deur sy sê dit is 'n wrede en gevaarlike plek. Op haar agttiende verjaardag ontmoet Rapunzel 'n jongman met die naam Flynn Rider wat die toring binnekom en 'n plek soek om weg te steek nadat hy 'n tiara steel. Nadat Flynn toegesluit is en sy Gothel oortuig het om op 'n driedaagse reis te gaan om verf te soek vir haar verjaarsdag, uitgedaag Rapunzel Flynn om saam met haar te help om die lanterns wat op haar verjaarsdag verskyn het, te vind. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters